Mari Tsutsui
is one of the four female deuteragonists and Tomoya Matsunaga's love interest. She is a pretty girl who doesn't have many friends because of her attitude towards other people. Her only known friend is Anna Kobayakawa who she thinks she is in "love" with. Mari has a hate against all men because of her what happened in her past. She is also known as 'Marippe' to Yukirin. Appearance Mari is a very beautiful and attractive teenage girl with average height and build. She is noted by Anna to have very long eyelashes and beautiful pale skin. She has curly, mid-length dark purple hair, and she has pieces of her hair tied into twin tails. In her childhood and middle school, she wore her hair out for the most time. She has violet-colored eyes and glossy nails. Mari is usually seen wearing her school uniform. Personality As a child, Mari was very kind, cheerful and energetic. Like many children, Mari was very curious as well. Despite her parents working most of the time, she didn't feel lonely as her brother Masaomi was there for her. Mari's personality started to change drastically in middle school. Due to things happening to her, like teasing and bullying, Mari started bearing mistrust and disgust towards men. Because of that, she was alone most of the time but was fine with it as her older brother was still there for her. With her brother, Mari was always cheerful and happy. When he however decided to marry and move out, Mari felt betrayed and her hate for men became even stronger. Now, in high school, Mari is noted to be very harsh, short-tempered, violent, and she is most notable of hating men. She can be very rude to them, especially to Mattsun (Tomoya Matsunaga). She is also loud-mouthed and dislikes Natsuki considering how he always gets in between her and Anna. Mari is most affectionate and loving to Anna and acts the opposite when Tomoya is around, which involves her calling him creepy at many occasions. She tends to scratch his face whenever he gets too close or bothers her too. However, when she is with Anna or other girls she is comfortable with, she is very kind and cheerful. Also, when talking about love, Mari tends to get quite embarrassed and bashful. As the series goes on, she slowly becomes slightly friendlier with the group, which she said that she considers them as her friends. Mari is also a girl who trusts people easily and when she does, she lets her guard down. Ever since the incident with her brother, Mari has found it hard to trust people. She doesn't want to trust people at all as she has a fear of being betrayed and left alone, which is why she wants to be someones top priority, as she knows that Anna loves Natsuki now. She apparently does not know was romantic love is, but Mari herself stated that she has always trying to find the right person for her. She can be slightly selfish and sensitive, but is in fact a good girl who cherishes the things around her. Despite having a harsh side, her softer and emotional side is shown later on. Her emotional side is however, only shown to Mattsun on one occasion. Later, she tends to be more friendlier and honest but her short tempered personality still remains. Background Mari was a sweet and kind girl when she was little. Her parents were out working most of the time but wasn't bothered by it as her "beloved" older brother always was there for her. They were very close and Mari was very attached to him. Mari was also in love with her brother to the point where she wanted to marry him when they were older. These feelings didn't falter as she felt like he was the only one who understood her: he was one of a kind. In middle school, people would tease her for no reason at all, where her disgust towards men started as one of them touched her skirt, and was disappointed seeing that Mari was wearing shorts. She was also always alone at school. Despite this, Mari was still fine with it as Masaomi was still there for her. However, when he decided to get married, she felt like she got betrayed and started to hate men, and it's also presumed that she hates men for this reason up to this day. And after that, Mari's brother claimed that she got in a "rebellious stage". In high school, she was very uninterested in everything and was very rude to people, especially boys. When Anna started being friendlier with her, Mari was very unsure and didn't understand why Anna wanted to be with her, despite her rude actions and comments. However, Anna explained that she liked being with her, and from there on, the two became inseparable best friends. Relationships Anna Kobayakawa Anna is Mari's best friend. Mari is utterly devoted to her, she cares for her extremely much and is willing to do almost everything for her sake, and she also always follows her wherever she goes. Mari has also claimed to be in love with Anna, and she tends to get jealous and angry/irritated when Natsuki or other boys get too close to her. She always tries to separate Anna and Natsuki whenever they are getting too comfortable with each other according to Mari. She is also very protective of her and the reason why she loves Anna so much is because Anna was the only one who didn't mind her harsh personality when everyone else commented about it, so she gets very worried about her if something happens and cares for her well-being very much. When she is with Anna, Mari tends to be more cheerful and happy. Mari has also said that whatever happens to her, she'll be fine as long as Anna is with her. She also feels like Anna is the only one who understands her and cherishes her greatly, and she claims that Anna is the only one she wants to be with, and when she became friends with the others, her dream of being alone with Anna forever shattered. This led to Mari thinking that she has changed and that she didn't love Anna anymore, and claiming that she "hadn't acted herself" lately. However, this is revealed to be false as Mattsun revealed, Mari couldn't hate the others since she already considers them and including him as friends. However, she is still very devoted to Anna and becomes very happy when Anna compliments her. She also revealed to be in love with Anna in a romantic way, which is also revealed to be false later in the manga, as she mixed up her feelings and couldn't like Mattsun because she despised men. However, they still have an extremely close bond and Mari still gets angry at boys getting to comfortable with Anna, and this shows that Mari and Anna share an unbreakable bond. Tomoya Matsunaga Mattsun and Mari's relationship can be described as a cats and dogs relationship. When they first met, Mari spat on Mattsun, making them have an initially strained relationship. Mattsun started calling her "Spit Woman" and Mari began addressing him as a creep or as someone gross. Mari disliked Mattsun, and after he kissed her, she became very aggressive toward him. Every time they meet they always fight with each other and Mari often scratches him on the face which makes Mattsun get angry at her. He also tends to get irritated with her when she doesn't thank him when he saves her and instead insults him. However, when Mattsun falls in love with her, he tries to become friendlier and tries to flirt with her to which she coldly rejects as she knows that he plays around with girls. Once, Mari and Anna even saw him with another girl trying to kiss him. However, Mattsun still shows his affection for her from time to time, which irritates Mari. However, after Mattsun confesses that he loves her, she decides to believe him even though she is aware that he played around with girls before. After the confession, she becomes slightly friendlier to him, and even changing his name from "Gross Bastard" to his real name on her phone. But, she became slightly unsure of her feelings because she still thinks that she is in "love" with Anna and despises men. They also fights less now but Mari still tends to get irritated at Mattsun sometimes. Later in the manga, they come to a level where Mari is even okay with Mattsun hugging her, and when she is feeling down Mattsun is there to comfort and hug her. Later, she starts to slowly reciprocate Mattsun's feelings. Natsuki Hashiba Mari dislikes Natsuki considering how he always gets in between her and Anna. When he is alone with Anna, she tends to get very angry and annoyed at him. Mari also tends to be quite cold to him and even calls him "Little Monkey," and she always tries to separate him and Anna. However, when the group went to the amusement park and hotel, Mari realised that she hasn't been "acting herself" lately since she didn't try to interfere and was worried that she might had stopped loving Anna. However, Mattsun revealed that this was false, it wasn't that she had stopped loving Anna, it's just that Mari couldn't hate Natsuki and the others anymore considering how much time they had spent with each other. After this, Mari confessed to Natsuki that she actually does consider him a friend. However, she still can't accept a part of Anna and Natsuki's relationship but doesn't try to interfere anymore, although she still occasionally gets angry when they are alone together. Masaomi Tsutsui Masaomi is Mari's older brother, she calls him "Maa-kun." Mari was always sticking close to her brother when they were younger and he always took care of her. When Mari was a little girl, they were very close up to the point where she wanted to marry him, like a typical little sister would say so. However, he got married to another woman when Mari was in her third year in middle school which caused her to lose her bond with him. Every time they meet now she always gives him a cold look which gives him the impression that she hates him. However, it is shown that she still cares for her brother as she mumbled his name in her sleep when she got injured to which Mattsun overheard. With this, her brother is most likely the reason why she has a hatred for men. Gallery images.jpg Mari-tsutsui-nijiiro-days-1-.jpg Volume10.png|Mattsun with Mari volume5.jpg Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters